Only time can tell - Larry Stylinson
by dragon fier 20
Summary: Louis Tomlinson has fallen for his best friend and fellow band mate, Harry Styles. no one knows except for Liam. Can Louis find out if Harry feels the same? Could he act on it? sorry for the bad summary, i'm not good at this type of stuff. rated T for now, but i might or might not do rated M later. guess we'll see. R X R please!
1. Harry's Tumble and Louis's Heart

Ok, this is just a random story about Larry Stylinson. I've fallen hard for the couple, so I really wanted to write this. I hope you enjoy! This has hints of Niam.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction. No one can own them; they are individuals, tho I would love to meet them! **_

Louis PoV

"Harry! Get your arse up, the boys are leaving!" Louis yelled, shaking the boy's leg. _Jeez, this boy is a heavy sleeper! _

Harry rolled over and mumbled something. "Sorry what was that? I didn't hear you, and if you don't get up, I'm going to poor water on your head, and Niall will eat all of your breakfast! Now get up!" Louis said, and tugged at the blankets.

"I said; go away so I can get dressed! Jeez, I'm nude here, Lou." Harry said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Lou blushed at that, and said, "Oh, ok. But still, you need to get up. Simon called and said that he needed to tell us the plan for the concert tomorrow!"

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Louis with his bright green eyes. _Wait what? Bright green eyes? Jeez, I've got to get those thoughts out of my head. _ Louis thought. Yes, he was crushing on his best friend, but he didn't want him to know that.

"Boo Bear, are you with me? I said, can you get out of my room so I can get dressed!" Harry said, throwing a pillow at him.

"Oh, ok. But hurry!" Louis said, and quickly rushed out. _I really wish I could stay and –no, get that thought out. He doesn't see you as more than just a friend. Be happy that you have that! _Louis mentally slapped himself, and went downstairs, where the rest of the band was waiting.

"So? Is he coming soon or what?" Niall asked, munching on some chips. "Yes, Niall, he should be here soon. And may I ask why you are eating? We are going to eat soon." Louis said, grabbing for the chips, but missing as Niall danced away.

"So? I'm hungry now!" Niall said, eating another chip slowly, chewing loudly and grating on Louis nerves. "Well, at least chew quieter. You know that bothers me." Louis shot back, sitting and shaking his head.

"Sweetie, stop please. Can you wait until dinner? It should be within the next half hour, and I believe you can wait that long," Liam asked, gently taking the chips and putting them away.

_They are so lucky, able to be themselves around us. _Louis thought, as he watched Niall's eyes follow his boyfriend into the kitchen. _I wish that was me and Harry._

"Okay, fine. But only for you, Liam." Niall pouted, but cheered up as Liam went over and hugged him. "Thanks, and it's about time Harry, we were about to leave you," Liam said, looking up and seeing Harry stumbling down the stairs. "What took you so long?"

Harry shrugged and said, "I had to do my hair. The way it was kept getting into my eyes." Liam just rolled his own pair, and took Niall's hand. "Well, we can go now. Zayn, can you please put that cigarette out? I know you are trying to quit, but it doesn't help if you keep at it." Liam said, holding his hand out. "So, give me your pack and I'll hold them."

Zayn looked at Liam's hand, and sighed. "Fine, here." He said, giving his pack to him and threw his lit one out the window. "But, thanks for telling me. It's just a habit. I know, a bad one, but I'm trying to stop." He added, seeing Liam's face.

"Yes, I know, but we're late, so let's go. Simon will get annoyed if we are too late," Liam said, and led the way out with Niall.

"Louis? Are you okay? You're a bit quiet." Harry asked, jolting Louis out of his trance. "I'm alright, Harry. But are you okay? You never used to sleep that much before." Louis answered, taking his hand.

Harry shrugged and yawned. "I'm just mainly tired. We've been traveling a lot, and I hardly got any rest." He said, and squeezed Louis's hand before letting go.

Louis experienced a small feeling of disappointment as Harry let go, but tried to ignore it. "Well, as soon as dinner is over, you are going back to sleep. You need it; you look like a walking zombie some mornings."

Harry gave him a look but just turned and stumbled down the stairs. Louis was close behind just in case he fell down them. _Careful, careful, careful…_ Louis thought as he saw Harry stumble halfway down. He reached out but before he could grab him, Harry tripped and tumbled down. "Harry! Liam! Niall, catch Harry!" Louis shouted as he raced down. Liam caught Harry but almost fell, as Harry was unconscious. Niall steadied them both.

"Harry, please please please be alright. Come on Harry, wake up," Louis said, close to tears as he took him from Liam. He cradled him and pushed his hair out of his face. "Come on, come on, come on," he muttered.

He felt Harry stir in his arms. "Lou?" he heard Harry say faintly. "Hazza! You're awake! Liam, help me get him to the couch. Harry, do any of your body parts feel as though you can't move them?" Louis asked, gently lifting him and Liam led them to the couch in the lobby.

Harry groaned, but said, "No, but my arm and ankle hurt like crazy." Louis quickly checked the said areas, and saw that his ankle looked swollen and bruised, but wasn't broken. His arm looked swollen also, but he could tell it also wasn't broken.

"You should be fine, but Niall, can you go get some braces from my room? We need to bind his arm and ankle." Louis said quickly, not taking his eyes from Harry. He heard rather than saw Niall rush out of the room.

"Boo Bear? What happened?" Harry asked weakly, looking exhausted. "I'm guessing you were really tired and you tripped. You fell down the stairs, Hazza." Louis said softly. "You really scared me."

"I'm sorry; I guess I haven't had time to sleep much. Can I sleep now?" Harry asked, pleading with his eyes up at Louis. Louis's heart melted, and automatically knew that he wouldn't be able to say no. "Of course, but just for a little while." He said, and Harry's eyes immediately fell shut.

"Lou, I have the wraps," Louis heard Niall say, holding some Ace bandages and a couple of ice packs. "Good, here, can you hold his leg? I don't want to wake him up." Louis said, taking one of the bandages and gesturing to Harry's leg.

Liam and Niall worked together to get Harry's foot elevated so that Louis could wrap the Ace wrap around his ankle. After it was secured, he started on his wrist and got that secured. "Okay, I think he's good, but did someone call Simon? I don't think we'll be able to make it today, Harry needs rest." Louis said, gently picking him up and looking at the other three.

Zayn held out his phone saying, "I just called, and he said that he understands and said to come in tomorrow. Will he be okay by then?" Louis nodded and headed upstairs with the curly haired youth. _Don't worry Harry; you'll be safe with me. I love you_ Louis thought as he opened the door.

He carried him upstairs into Harry's room and set him onto the bed. "Goodnight Hazza, I'll wake you up when lunch is ready." Louis whispered into his ear and he saw Harry sigh and turn over.

Louis walked down to the lobby quietly, and saw the other boys waiting nervously. "He's okay, he's sleeping right now, but I'll wake him up when lunch is ready. You guys want to stay here for the day?" Louis asked, and the others nodded and Niall said, "Sure, what's for lunch? I'm hungry."

Liam rolled his eyes and as they headed up the stairs to Louis's and Harry's flat, Louis heard Liam say affectionately, "Honey, you are always hungry." Louis smiled and thought, _I wish Harry and I could be like that. Maybe someday- no don't think like that, you know Harry's straight. He doesn't even know you like him. Be happy he's your friend. _He scolded himself, not noticing Liam's concerned expression as he looked at Louis.

"Hey, Niall? Zayn? Can you guys go make some sandwiches for lunch? I need to talk to Louis," Liam said, squeezing Niall's hand and looking at Zayn.

Niall looked a bit confused, but said, "Sure, come on Zayn, let's go make some sandwiches." And then they both walked out of the room, with Zayn saying, "Hey, Niall, don't make a mess this time. I don't think Louis and Liam feel like cleaning up after you again. I definitely know that I don't want to."

Liam smiled softly at Niall's cheerful laugh and then turned to Louis slightly concerned. Louis didn't like the knowing smile on his face. "What?" Louis asked, slightly defensively. Liam cocked an eyebrow and said, "You like him, don't you. Harry, you like him."

Louis blushed and said, "No! He's only my best friend. I don't like….." he trailed off as Liam shook his head. "Yeah, sure, but I know this as much as you guys knew when I liked Niall and he liked me. So, are you going to tell him? Because I know for sure that he likes you. You can see it in his face when you walk in, he lights up. And you can see it as his eyes follow you as you walk by. And-"Liam was cut off when Louis covered his mouth with his hand.

"I got it, Liam, but I still don't think Harry could like someone like me. It doesn't help the fact that I'm almost 3 years older than him. Besides he's straight, right? So, how could he like me?" Louis said, a bit sadly. He hadn't wanted to think of the reasons why he could never be with Harry. But Liam brought them forth, and now he couldn't get rid of the ever extending list of reasons why he could never be with Harry. He shook his head.

"Lou, I can tell. He likes you. He acts straight because he thinks you are, so maybe try to find a way to let him know your real feelings without being too obvious about it," Liam said, taking Louis hand. "Don't worry; I'm sure it will work out."

Louis nodded a bit unconvinced. He had heard what could happen if the person was being told didn't return the affections, and he didn't want that to happen to him and Harry. "Okay, I'll give it a try. But will you talk to him? Just don't mention me, just see if he does like me?" Louis begged looking at Liam pleadingly.

Liam sighed, and said, "Sure, Lou. Maybe when he wakes up, is that alright?" Louis nodded smiling, and then led the way to the kitchen.

Niall and Zayn were throwing food at each other, Louis guessing that Niall started it. He tended to do that. "What is going on here?" Liam said his voice stern. _Uh-oh, Liam is being Daddy Directioner again. They are in some deep shit now…_ Louis thought and subtly stepped away.

Niall and Zayn quickly stopped what they were doing, and looked at Liam sheepishly. "Sorry, Liam, Zayn was teasing me for making my sandwich the way I wanted, and I threw some bread at him," Niall said, and Zayn nodded. "Then he threw some back, and it turned into a war. Sorry."

Liam rolled his eyes, and then said, "Okay, whatever. As long as you clean this up, you won't be in too much trouble, but you guys are getting a lecture later."

Louis blinked in surprise, but didn't say anything because at that second, Harry came down the stairs, blinking sleep out of his eyes. "What's all the noise going on down here?" he asked his voice thick with sleep. Niall and Zayn looked even guiltier, probably regretting waking up Harry, who really needed his sleep.

"It's nothing, Harry, just Niall and Zayn being the usual prats," Louis said, walking over and putting his arm around him. "Are you still tired, or do you want to eat before you go back to bed. Simon gave us the day off so you can rest. How's your arm and leg?"

Harry yawned, and said, "My leg's throbbing, but I can walk on hit. I can barely move my arm, but that's alright. I'd like to eat first though. Then I'll sleep." He blinked for a second and then frowned. "What happened to Simon if he let us get the day off. He's not usually like that."

Louis chuckled. "Yeah, I know, but he also knows that Modest works us too hard. But he's also our leader, so he can tell us that we can have a day off." Louis explained, and helped Harry to the table. After he was settled, Louis went over to the fridge and fixed a sandwich. "Here, eat, and then you can go to bed."

Harry ate slowly, while Louis sat with him and watched Liam direct Niall and Zayn as they cleaned. Niall grumbled the whole time, and after about 15 minutes, he sent Liam puppy eyes, and said, "Li-li, I don't want to clean. I did my stuff, can I go now?"

_Shit, he knows Liam's weakness for Niall's eyes. _Louis thought wryly as he watched Liam waver. Zayn glared at Niall and said, "No, if I'm cleaning, you are cleaning. You started it, so you can finish it."

Liam hesitated and finally said, "Sorry babe, but you have to clean. It wouldn't be fair to Zayn if you didn't have to clean and he did."

Niall grumbled some more, but didn't argue. "Liam really needs to get over being Daddy Directioner," Harry said quietly into Lou's ear. He had startled him, and he turned around to see Harry smirking and finished with his food. "Yeah, I guess he does, he is a bit uptight," Louis agreed, and then gestured to Harry's plate. "Are you done mate?" he asked.

Harry yawned and nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to go to bed now. Wanna come with?" he asked, and then tried to stand, but he put weight onto his bad ankle and fell into his chair again.

Louis rolled his eyes and said, "Sure, let's go, I'll help you." He put his arm around the younger boy's waist and helped him up. "Hey, I'm going to bring Harry to bed, I'll be down in a bit," Louis said, and the others waved and turned back to what they were doing.

Louis carried Harry up the stairs and set him on the bed. "Hey, mate, can you stay while I sleep?" Harry asked, as he lay down on the pillows. Louis felt a small ball of happiness when Harry said that, but asked him, "You sure, mate? I don't want to crowd you…." He trailed off as Harry started shaking his head and patted the bed next to him.

"I don't mind, and I want you to sleep here with me. C'mon mate, you won't bother me," Harry said, his green eyes bright and pleading. Louis sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to refuse. "Fine, but only for a little while."

He crawled into the bed and pulled Harry into his arms. "Thanks, Boobear. Good night," Harry said sleepily, and curled up and fell asleep quickly. Lou looked at Harry's sleeping form and couldn't resist the impulse to lean down and kiss the younger boy on the forehead. "Goodnight Hazza," he whispered, and then closed his eyes. He fell asleep listening to Harry's soft breathing and the last coherent thought he had was, _I wish he knew how I felt, so we could do this more…_

**A/N: sorry if this is weird, but I am really in love with these couples, Niam Hayne and Larry Stylinson. Anyway, this was a random story, but I ain't giving up on my Drarry Fanfic. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I should update both soon! But I have to work on it at home now….. :D thanks everyone!**


	2. Liam's Talk and Harry's Thoughts

**First off, I'd like to say I am sooo sorry for not updating. I've been trying to find time to get on the computer, but my parents are really strict about it. And thank you to Larryshipperz for reviewing! Virtual cookies to you! :D but really, it means a lot. Now, I'm going to do something different. This chapter will be in Liam's and Harry's PoV. And yes, I know the first one was in 3****rd**** person limited, and this in first, but I said it'd be different…. So anyway, enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction; this isn't copyright … yada yada yada, now that's done with, enjoy!**_

**Liam's PoV**

I watched as Louis brought up Harry to bed. _Lou is really in deep with that boy,_ I thought, and turned back to the boys cleaning their mess. "Niall quit sulking. You know you started it, so you can help clean it," I said, and my boyfriend turned to me saying, "But Li-li, I don't wanna clean. I did my stuff."

I sighed, and said, "You already said that. Besides, it's almost done, and you don't hear Zayn complaining."

I heard Zayn grumble, "That's because I don't want to get in much trouble." he added something else, but it was lost as I amended my earlier statement by adding, "Much."

I looked around and it was pretty much clean. "Alright, it's good enough. Why don't you go and watch some TV. I'll make the sandwiches, and please don't make too much noise. I'm sure Harry and Lou are asleep," I said, and they nodded.

They left, arguing about what movie to watch. Ni wanted _Grease_ but Zayn wanted _Harry Potter._ Their voices faded as they went into the living room. I shook my head. Even though Zayn was older, sometimes he acted younger, like Louis.

I went to the fridge and started making sandwiches. As I was finishing up, Harry came down the stairs. "Hey mate, I thought you were sleeping? Where's Louis?" I asked, turning to the curly haired boy.

He shook his head and limped his way to the table. "He's still asleep. He thought I fell asleep, but I couldn't. He said goodnight to me and kissed my forehead, and he fell asleep. I stayed for a minute before coming down here," he said, and looked to me confused. "Why did he kiss me?"

I sighed, and said, "I need to bring Niall and Zayn their food. Do you want anything?" he shook his head, and I said, "Alright, so come with me and I'll tell you in the living room."

He nodded and stood carefully. I watched him with a frown on my face. "Harry, are you alright? Maybe I should have Zayn come in here and help you. I'd have Niall help, but I think all he cares about is the food at the moment," I said, shaking my head.

Harry smiled and said, "I'm fine. My leg twinges only when I twist my ankle too much. You bring Niall his food before he goes on a rampage. I'm sure he's hungry, he hasn't eaten in… 2 hours?" he said, looking at the clock.

I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, it's been about 2 hours. Well, if you feel as though you can walk without help, c'mon," I said, and followed him into the room.

"Hazza? What are you doing up?" Zayn asked standing and helping him to the couch. Niall watched until Harry was settled on the couch and then made a beeline to me. "Which one's mine?" he asked, and I smiled and handed him his sandwich. "Thanks babe!" he said, pecking me and sitting to watch _Harry Potter._

_Zayn must have won the argument_ I thought as I handed the said boy his sandwich. "Thanks, Li. Are you going to watch with us?" he said, taking a bite. I shook my head. "I told Harry I'd talk to him. I'll be over here." I said and went over to Harry.

"So, why did Lou kiss me?" Harry said, lowering his voice so Zayn and Niall, who were currently arguing about something I didn't quite catch, couldn't hear. "Well, he's your best friend, and he cares for you." I said carefully, watching his reaction. "Harry, do you like Louis?" I deadpanned.

_Might as well get straight to the point,_ I thought, watching Harry blush lightly. _I think he does_._ Louis is going to be happy._

"Sort of, but he's not gay, so I know I don't have a chance with him." Harry said, frowning slightly. I chuckled to myself. "Hazza, why don't you talk to him? I can tell he likes you. Just like the way I could tell you liked him. Both of you light up when the other's around, you can't help but touch each other, even if it's just a brush of the arm, and your bromance is so obvious that even the fans have noticed," I said. His frown changed into a thoughtful look as he thought of that. "I guess you're right… but what if-"

I covered his mouth with my hand. "Don't even finish that sentence. There is no 'what if' about this. I know he likes you, and you like him. So, what's the risk?" I said, pulling my hand away.

Harry sighed. "It's just that if we get together, and then break up, that could ruin our friendship. I don't want that to happen to me and Lou." he said, and I nodded understanding. It was the same with Niall and me. "Harry, take a chance. Why don't you go back upstairs, and sleep some. When you wake up, you can take action if you want." I said and he nodded. He stood, but almost fell over.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to take Harry upstairs, I'll be right back down." I said, and Niall and Zayn nodded and started up where they were before. "And will you quit arguing? Watch your movie. I'll make popcorn soon."

Niall smiled at that, and they finally quit arguing and started watching the movie again. I shook my head and took Harry's arm and was about to pick him up but he shook his head, so I helped him to his room with him leaning on me. Lou was sleeping and muttering indistinctively. I helped Harry onto the bed, trying not to move the bed too much.

"Thanks Liam. I'll come down when dinner's ready," he said, laying and cuddling up to Louis. I smiled at them and left. _I hope they both get together soon. Then Larry Stylinson will be a reality, and the fans should be happy, just like when Niam Hayne became a reality_ I thought walking to the kitchen to make popcorn.

**Harry's PoV**

As soon as Liam left, I looked up to Louis. I thought about what Liam said, about Lou liking me, and shook my head. _Li must have been imagining things. Lou is straight and I will probably never have a chance with him, _I thought and tears sprang to my eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying Hazza?" Louis said, startling me. "Oh, my ankle's acting up again. I'll probably have to put some ice on it soon," I said, quickly wiping my eyes.

Louis looked concerned. "What about your wrist? Is that alright?" he asked, gently picking up my wrapped arm. Tingles ran up my arm, but I forced myself to focus pass it. "My wrist feels alright as long as I don't move it much. But I think walking up and down the stairs did something to my ankle," I said, and winced as I bent my ankle and a pain shot up it.

Louis looked at me frowning slightly and sat up to check on my leg. I watched the older boy and found myself admiring his muscled arms and strong back. His light brown curls fell into his blue eyes as he examined my ankle. "…you up the stairs," he said and looked to me startling me again. "What?" I said, trying to figure out what he was saying.

He laughed lightly and said, "I said 'I thought I carried you up the stairs.' Are you still with me?"

I blushed lightly as his eyes bored into mine. "Yeah, I'm still here, but I had to go downstairs to grab something to drink. Liam helped me back up. I wouldn't let him carry me," I said. _I'd rather you carry me Lou; it's odd to have someone else hold me,_ I thought.

Louis snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Hazza, you're drifting again. Seriously, where do you go? Mars?" he asked and laughed at his own joke. "Ha, ha, very funny," I said, smiling anyway. "No, I don't go to Mars, I do have a brain and I do think of things. Is that concept a bit hard to comprehend, Boobear?" I asked smirking.

Louis growled playfully and pounced, tickling me relentlessly. I started laughing trying to get him off with my good hand. "Are you implying that I don't have a brain, Hazza? I'll have you know, that I have a rather bright one," he said laughing.

"Is that why you got held back in high school?" I said sarcastically, trying to catch my breath now that he had stopped tickling me. "No, I was having fun. I knew my stuff, but I just didn't feel like doing it," he said superiorly. I rolled my eyes. "Mhm, suuure." I said like I doubted him. I didn't, but I was just teasing him.

"Well, Mr. Smarty-pants, I guess I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson!" Louis said, and pounced on me again. He started to tickle me again until I was begging for mercy. "Please… hahaha…. please stop!" I shouted breathlessly.

"Do you know your place, young man?" he asked, as he paused and I nodded quickly, trying to catch my breath again. "Yes, yes I do, stop…" I said, breathing deeply.

Louis grinned slyly, but pulled away. "As you see, Hazza, you should respect your elders!" he said, lying down next to me. I automatically snuggled close to him, but said, "Lou, you're only 3 years older than me. You're not that much my elder."

Louis just rolled his eyes and said, "I'm still your elder." I just said, "Whatever babe." then I froze. _Shit, did I just say that! Shit shit shit…_I thought as I looked up at him.

He looked shocked but looked down to me. "Did you just call me 'babe'?" he asked slightly amused and curious. _Do I hear hope? _I thought. "Um, yeah, I did. Is that alright?" I asked, hiding my face in his shoulder.

Louis hugged me. "Yeah, that's alright, but why did you call me that?" he asked and I just shrugged. "Just a slip of the tongue. I didn't mean to say it," I said.

"Alright, silly. Why don't you just sleep some and I'll wake you up when dinner is ready. I'll stay here, but I don't need anymore sleep. I've been sleeping fine. You need to rest." he said, and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes when his lips touched my skin. _I wish he'd kiss me properly- no, don't think that. He's my friend. Liam may think he likes me, but he's just a friend. My best friend and I'll do nothing to ruin that_ I thought sternly to myself as I snuggled into his shoulder.

"Alright, I'll sleep, but as long as you wake me up in a few hours. I don't want to ruin my sleep pattern. That won't be good. Especially with the concert tomorrow," I said, and suddenly thought about my ankle. "Will my ankle be fine for the concert tomorrow? I don't want to disappoint the fans."

Louis said, "it should be fine, but maybe you should stay off it all day tomorrow, and if you need to go anywhere, have one of the boy's or me help you. We'll keep some ice on it."

I nodded and snuggled closer to him. "Okay, I'll be careful. But I'm going to sleep now. I really am tired." I said, yawning. He chuckled and just said, "alright, goodnight Hazza."

I smiled and let sleep roll over me. My last thought was _Goodnight Boobear. _My dreams were full of boys with striped shirts, colored suspenders, and bright blue eyes.

**A/N: how was it? I'm sorry it was short, but this was all I could write with the limited time I had. Should I do the part where they finally get together in the next chapter after the concert? Or should I wait a couple more chapters? Please tell me your thoughts! And review please! They mean a lot! Thanks! :D**


End file.
